A continuous flow analyzer has been designed and tested for use with a programmable dual channel spectrophotometer. The system allows continuous monitoring of a chromatography column output containing cytochrome P450 by comparing the difference spectra at 420, 450, and 490 nm of the reduced form and that reacted with carbon monoxide. The current prototype resolved 10 nanomolar Cytochrome P450 in a resolved measurement volume of 0.8 ml.